


GHB/reader gift fic

by captaincronus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincronus/pseuds/captaincronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who's first fic was a reader insert for their frond...</p><p>enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GHB/reader gift fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImAKnockout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAKnockout/gifts).



> i'm very new to fanfiction. don't shoot me.

 

You don't quite remember what you did wrong to get yourself captured by these things, but it must have been pretty bad. Probably mouthed off to the wrong grey alien. Yeah, pretty sure that was it, got sassy with a 'highblood'. Oops. Well, now your wrists are tied and they shove you into a large room.

 

The room itself is fantastic, in your opinion. There are torches lining the walls, and rows of benches that seem to be for a huge jury...But what really catches your attention is the colors on the far wall. You stare up at the dried splatters as they walk you forward, burgundy, green,  blue, yellow, and brown. You were all caught up in the colors until your eyes fall on the troll occupying the throne beneath them, and your jaw drops.

 

He was enormous. His hair was as long as he was tall, and his muscle bulged under every inch of skin. You caught yourself wondering what his skin felt like. You shook your head to silence your thoughts just as a booming voice startled a squeak out of you. "Who the MOTHERFUCK has all up and disrespected one of my officers?" he glares down at you with so much power and intensity that it makes your knees weak."uh...i-i'm <name>...." you stammer, face heating up again, and continuing to surprise you.

 

The large clown laughed and shifts forward in his throne. "come here, little one...let me see you..." he said, much quieter than before, and you step up to him. Your palms are sweating and you swallow hard, finally noticing how uncomfortably thick your throat feels. Having tied wrists in the presence of this behemoth is all sorts of unnerving and you want to run, but you know you can’t outrun the guards. You already tried that.   


You see his hand come down at you, and you flinch...but he simply rests his hand on your head, seeming to take in your <length, color> hair. You breathe a silent sigh of relief and smirk up at this giant, his expression damn near matching yours. He rumbles out a deep purr and gently scratches his sharp nails through your hair, and it sends shivers down your spine. He’s grinning and it makes you want to smack him, but that would be a bad idea, and you already did enough of that today.

 

The behemoth sits back and….pats his leg..almost like he wants you to…..oh.  oh.  he does. You work up the nerve and take a deep breath, then crawl into his lap. He chuckles quietly and pats your head again, “so, <name>...now that you’re up here, how about you make up for bitching out my officer…” he grins, and you feel something moving under you. You don’t know what to say, sex with an alien? and your first time, too… all over not knowing this planet’s rules… 

 

“I…do i have a choice?...” you ask hesitantly, not sure if you want to hear a yes or not, but he simply shrugs and plays with your hair. You watch him for a minute, and finally make up your mind. You lean up to kiss this giant, but he’s already pressing his lips to yours before you can fully turn to him. Yet again, you squeak, and he takes the chance at poking his tongue into your mouth. It’s soft and warm, and you press yourself into him. He makes a little sound in between a grunt and a trill, and you figure it’s a good thing. Soon, he’s purring again in his deep rumbling way, and it’s sending vibrations into you. You’re enjoying this way more than you care to admit as he slips a hand around you to gently grip your ass. more embarrassing sounds on your end. 

 

He’s giggling at you, the jackass! you growl quietly and bite down on his tongue as a warning, but he bucks his hips gently at it. Seems you just found his turn on… You pull your mouth from his and grin before leaning over to sink your teeth into his shoulder a little, and you actually manage to pull a moan from him. You take the sound as encouragement and tug a little bit, biting down enough to leave indents. 

 

He pulls your hair gently and you can feel his hips bucking harder, and you decide that you might actually give the clown what he wants. You let go and sit back, glancing down at his pants once, and he takes the hint immediately. He rips his clothes to shreds within seconds, and smiles at you, as if waiting for a reaction, which you deny him. But, you do blush slightly darker at the writhing tentacle between his legs, and the..vagina..? whatever, he  is  an alien, after all…

 

You reach a hand down and wrap your fingers around the appendage, focusing on the odd little ridges underneath. His eyes roll back for a second and he shudders happily, the little ridges on his tentacle extending momentarily into spikes before setting back down flat. You jump back slightly and blink a few times, unsure of what you saw, and he looks down at you. “you stopped, motherfucker…” he whined slightly after his words, and you almost apologize, but instead you put your hand back to the odd tentacle and pet it gently a few times. he whimpers quietly down at you, and you notice that his other set of genitals is leaking translucent purple fluid. You actually start feeling bad for the poor thing, sitting there all horny and whining…

 

You sigh heavily and sit up to unbutton your pants, and you can see his ears perk up. Okay. That was cute. You smirk and lower yourself slowly over him, straddling his hips. THis was going to be a challenge...you take in a deep breath and hold it as you sit, feeling the smooth, wet appendage prod into you. He reaches up and wraps his hands around your thighs, holding you up while you get used to it, how sweet of him. Now you  really  want to smack him. 

 

You slide yourself down just slightly, and you already feel yourself stretching quite a bit. You huff out deep shakey breaths and ball up your fists in what remained of his striped shirt. He smiles down at you and rumbles soothingly, though all it really does is vibrate you pleasantly. You slide down slowly and you can feel him shudder with each bit you take in. he’s huge and you’re...not so huge… You just hope he’s gentle….

 

As soon as you reach the last inch, he bucks his hips up into you and starts rolling his ridged tentacle into you, and it hurts so wonderfully. You can’t help but make little squeals and chirps as he fucks you, slowly picking up speed. You’re blushing and trying to be quiet, but it’s just so fantastic. You’ve never felt like this before, and you enjoy every hot, painful, amazing moment. 

 

You finally glance down and he’s making this face, he looks like he’s in pain, but he’s moaning pitifully. You guess he’s feeling just about the same as you are right now, and you work your hips against his, making him hit something special, and you cry out, your insides tightening around him. He grips your legs, and lets out a violent roar and you feel yourself stretch again, and you know he just filled you, probably with that color. You don’t care, you’re busy with your orgasm. You scream and shiver, and your eyes shut tight, and you feel him pull you off of his tentacle, the ridges hitting you just right one more time. You collapse against his chest and your aftershocks have you squeaking into his ripped shirt. He trills happily and holds you close to him, and you pull up your pants and cuddle back, attempting your own satisfied trills. He chuckles and nuzzles you, returning your earlier bite in a gentler fashion, and you shudder, then wrap your arms around him.

 

Yeah, Yelling at that jackass was a dumb idea, but you think you’re starting to like your dumb ideas…

 


End file.
